Get Up! Stand Up! Dont Give Up the Fight!
by feensta
Summary: One night when wandering the halls after hours, Oliver Wood finds something unexpected...Rating for violence (so far).. please read and review... )
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish it was all mine but alas, it belongs the one and only J.K Rowling.ahhh!  
  
Chapter One: Many Meetings  
  
The sky stretched out over the Quidditch Pitch, and in the inky blackness a lone figure could be seen riding a broom high above the stands. In her hands a large red ball resided, but in the darkness it was hard to tell whom the person was, let alone what she was holding. Far below in the stands, a dark and solitary figure watched her every move. She knew hardly knew who he was, other than a few brief encounters over the years. But he knew her and had sworn revenge on her for an event that occurred in his fourth year.  
  
----FLASHBACK----  
With keen eyes, a fifteen-year old Marcus Flint stared at the Ravenclaw table. He wasn't wishing for the clever and vast knowledge of the students in that house, he was wishing for the Quidditch Captain of that talented team. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Having been the captain since her second year, Colleen O'Malley was indisputably the best chaser the school had ever seen. At five foot three she was tiny, but her speed and agility on the broom made watching the game look like watching a complicated, yet flowing and graceful dance.  
  
So captivated by her was he, that he had asked her to the Halloween Ball during their fifth year. He followed her and a group of her friends up the stairs and to their journey to the dorm one night. After following them for about 10 minutes and cleared his throat and they all looked at him expectantly. When he finally got the nerve to ask her, she and her Ravenclaw friends just laughed, and walked away. Humiliated in front of the entire Slytherin house, and taunted as ugly ever since, Flint swore revenge on the girl.  
  
----END FLASHBACK----  
Watching her practice in the dark sky made his desire for revenge ever stronger, and he anxiously waited the moment when practice was over and he could put his plan into action.  
  
----ABOVE THE PITCH----  
Feeling the wind in her hair, and the cool night air on her skin, Colleen hurtled over and around the pitch at amazing speeds. Throwing the Quaffle high into the air, and watching it fall to the ground, she decided not to go after it, but instead to revel in the novelty of flight. After many moments in the air, she decided that the time had come to sneak back into her dorm. Sighing she returned to the ground, and returned the Quaffle to the Quidditch case. With long white fingers she latched the golden clasp, and wrinkled her freckled nose at the idea of dragging it the whole fifteen feet back to the shed, and putting it on the high shelf. Getting the case all the way to the shed and putting it on the shelf took a whole 15 seconds, but to Colleen it seemed much, MUCH longer. Glancing down at her watch she saw the time was about 2 hours after she had to be in her dorm, so she raced back to the school, broom clutched tightly in one hand. As her feet pounded on the hard marble floor, she thought that she could hear footsteps following her. Thinking it was a prefect about to tell her off for being out of bed, she turned into a long dark corridor that no one ever used. Little did she know that she was running into a trap.  
Flint had told all his Slytherin team to lead her into this corridor, where he and two other teammates would deal with her. They all agreed out of pure unadulterated hatred of the Ravenclaw team. They thought that if the could beat the captain, then the team could no longer beat them every game.  
As she ran down the hall, they intently waited for the right moment. When she ran past they pulled up a rope a foot off the ground, and proceeded to trip her with it. When she hit the ground, 3 strong boys jumped on her and started kicking and punching her. At first she pushed herself off the ground and tried to fight back, but eventually she was to bruised and battered to do anything but scream in pain, praying that someone would hear her and come running.  
  
----UP STAIRS----  
Three stories above the ambush on the lower floors, a Gryffindor Prefect patrolled the Charms corridor, pretending to search for students out of bed, but not really caring. He had far more important things to think about on this cold and dark night. As he aimlessly walked around the floor he thought of new tactics for his team and their up and coming match, he thought he heard screaming in the hallway. After carefully listening for a few minutes and hearing nothing more, he went back to his previous thoughts.  
Once his hall duty was over, the tired young man began to walk back to his dorm. As he walked down the stairs he heard the screaming again. Thinking he was delusional, and cursing the fire-whiskey that the rambunctious Weasley twins has slipped into his cider to help him loosen up) he continued to walk towards his room. He began to think about the first feast of the year. He sat in his normal seat, surrounded by his usual crowd of friends when he suddenly remember that his seeker had graduated last year.  
He was distracted by quickly the sorting hat being placed on the stool. He would never admit it out loud, but one of his favorite parts of the year (that he looked forward to all summer) was the sorting. Every year Professor McGonagal would place the ragged hat on the stool and the nervous first years would look at her like she was crazy, and then it would begin to sing a song. Every year it had a new song and the first years would each be placed into a house.  
He, like everyone else was shocked when the name "Harry Potter" was called. He was even more shocked when Mr. Potter was placed into his own house. When this miraculous event occurred his best friend Katie Bell leaned over and whispered, "I guess we really are the bravest house of all-- eh?" Laughing he turned back to the sorting. Once it was over and they where 'fed and watered' (as Dumbeldore put it) and the school song was over, his mind returned to the problem of not having a seeker. As he walked he heard more screaming and began to think it was immature first years. Frustrated he began to walk in the direction of the screams. As abruptly as they started, the screams stopped. It occurred to him that they were not flirtatious screams, but screams of pain. Worried, he blindly ran in the direction of the noise.  
  
----THE ABANDONED HALLWAY---- When she had lost all hope that someone would come, she pushed off the cold stone floor into a pushup position, and tried to get to her feet. A large booted toe kicked her in the stomach, and she fell back to the ground. As she fell, the mysterious stranger to her left kicked her head. With blood running for her mouth to the floor, and bruises all over her body, Colleen passed out.  
  
----END OF THE HALLWAY----  
As he ran in the direction that the screams had come from, he heard what he perceived as malicious laughter. He muttered 'Lumous' to his wand, and ran all the faster. As the end of the hallway approached, he saw three dark figures standing over a fourth figure that was sprawled over the floor. In horror he watched as they kicked and punched the lifeless body on the floor.  
"STOP IT OR I WILL BLOODY WELL KILL YOU!" He screamed out as he ran towards them.  
Alarmed the three conscious figures ran away. More concerned for the person on the floor he didn't chase them, but ran to her side. In the dark he didn't recognize her face, but could see that it was all bloodied up, and dark bruises where blooming all over her body.  
In a quick easy scooping motion he picked up her body and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. He didn't recognize her face, but she woke up as he ran, and mumbled something he couldn't understand.  
Kicking the dark and heavy mahogany doors wide open, he ran into the hospital wing screaming for the nurse to come quickly. After what had seemed like an hour, though it was only a few minutes, he passed the now shaking body of the girl into the open arms of the nurse.  
Carefully laying her on the bed she began to use her Medi-Magic on her. It was only after she had been completely healed that he recognized her. It was Colleen O'Malley; captain of the only team that had ever beat his.  
"Why did you save this one Mr.Wood?" came the deep, rich voice of Madame Pomfrey, "I would have expect you to leave her bleeding so you could beat her team this year."  
"Well I figure since I saved her life that she might take it easy on us this year. Not to mention I didn't know it was her until just now."  
"And it's your duty as a prefect."  
"Right you are, right you are."  
"But is it your duty as a prefect to hold her hand while I heal her?"  
He looked down and smiled. He hadn't realized that he was clutching her hand so tightly that his knuckles where white. Struggling to release his tight hold on her hand, he started laughing.  
"I hadn't realized that there was something amusing about holding someone's hand so tight that your hands are white, right after they where almost beaten to death-is there?"  
"To death? Are you serious?" He asked aghast.  
She sighed, and nodded. "Lucky you got there when you did, if no one had found her until the morning, I don't doubt that she would be very close to death, if not dead, from loss of blood." With shaking hands she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I wonder who would do this, such a sweet girl. Competitive yes, but always so sweet. Well you may stay if you like for the night, but I'm off to bed Mr. Wood. Good Night!"  
"Madame, may I ask you a favor?"  
"Surely."  
"Can you not tell her it was it was who brought her here?" When she looked at him quizzically he continued, "Well I don't want her to be nice to me only because I helped her, and I don't want her to let our team win because she's grateful to me. I want to win because we are the best!"  
Nodding Madame Pomfrey silently turned and walked through the labyrinth of hospital beds back to her room. He turned back to the bed and pulled a chair up beside it. Once again he reached for her hand and held it, gently this time, in his.  
As he sat next to her he stared at her, and thought back to the day when he first met her.  
  
----Flashback----  
'Potions; Professor Serves Snape" the aging sign on the door of the dungeons read. All his older brothers and sisters had told him the Snape hated all Gryffindors, and especially the first years. It was his first potion class and he was understandably upset and nervous. His schedule said that class was with the Ravenclaw first years. This fact made him slightly more cheerful, since Snape had no Slytherins to favor. There also was the fact that Ravenclaws where usually the smartest students in the school and if he had one for a partner he probably would get the potion right.  
When he walked into class there was only one table left, and no one sat at it. Grumbling he sat down thinking he would have to work alone all year.  
Class began, and about ten minutes into Snape's famous "Your all DUNDERHEADS!" start of the year speech, a tiny blonde girl ran into class. "Sorry I'm late professor I got lost! And since I'm so short, my legs wouldn't carry me fast enough. I would have flown but I didn't have my broom because first years have to leave them at home" She nonchalantly said him with a slight smirk on her face.  
"Naturally." He commented as though he where an automaton. "Now please do take your seat, I do believe there is an empty one next to Mr. Wood."  
"Thank you sir." And after a quick smile, she skipped over to her seat. Which happened to be next to a beaming Oliver Wood.  
"Hey I'm Colleen." She whispered.  
"I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood." He said blushing a lot.  
"Yes I know, Snape told me."  
"Sorry I was to busy staring at you to notice." He muttered under his breath.  
"Sorry didn't catch that."  
"I said that I think you brought your broom anyway."  
She began to laugh and said, "I Quidditch obsessed, what else could I do? Your not suggesting that I would ever leave it at home are you?"  
"Never, what position do you play?"  
"Chaser."  
"Are you any good?"  
"I'm oh k. Do you play?"  
"Yes, I play keeper, but unlike you I had to leave my broom at home."  
"Oh you poor baby, maybe someday-"  
She was cut off by an angry Snape who said "MS. O'MALLEY MOVE TO NEXT TO MS. BELL AND NEVER TALK IN MY CLASS AGAIN. JOHNSON. YOU GO SIT NEXT TO WOOD!"  
  
----END FLASHBACK----  
That was the last time they had ever spoken, but he had alternately loved and liked her ever since. He remembered when she somehow got around the rules, and got onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team first year. But he wasn't really that surprised because she always got around the rules, and all the teachers turned the other cheek when she broke the rules, which was often.  
Still holding her hand he pulled his black hood over his head, and fell asleep.  
  
----MORNING---- The next morning the sun broke over the horizon in rays of bright orange flame. The light gradually crept over the school grounds and traveled up the walls of the school. It soon reached the hospital wing and shone through white cotton curtains making the room glowing with a dull orange light. Colleen was always an early riser, and even though she had been mortally injured the night before, this morning was no exception. When she woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in the hospital wing. Then next thing she noticed was that someone was holding her hand. She followed the line of his hand to his arm, and up to where his face would be. Since the light was coming from behind him she could not make out his face, only the silhouette of a hood. So she sat up and began to think about the night before, but she did not let go of his hand. When he woke up in the morning, he noticed that she was awake, and he noticed she was holding his hand. Gently releasing her hand, he turned to leave with out saying a word. "Wait, please wait!" she said. Making sure that his face was covered he turned around. "Yes?" He asked in a low voice. "Thank you." She said in a voice rough with emotion. "If you hadn't been there.I hate to think.thanks." "Glad to help you." He was smiling because she was talking to him, but his smile was covered by his hood and his sinister tone. "Who are you?" She questioned. "A prefect." "That much I gathered." She said pointing at the shiny 'P' badge on his chest.  
"What's your name?" she said when he didn't reply.  
"That's not important."  
"Yes it is, how can I properly thank you if I don't know your name?"  
"You already did, once is enough. Glad to be of service to you miss." He said curtly.  
"Just tell me already-PLEASE!" she said with great irritation evident in her voice.  
"I'm a Quidditch captain; if you really want to know you'll have to figure it out from there." With that last remark he spun on his heel and ran out of the hospital wing. Then he slid down the cold brick wall next to the doors. When he was sitting on the ground he put his head in his hands, and cursed himself for not leaving earlier.  
Inside the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey walked into the dorm and after checking Colleen for injuries she may have missed the night before. Once she was satisfied she told her to go back to her common room, and sleep for the day. She slipped a small bottle of dreamless sleep potion in to her hand and left. Exiting out the doors opposite from the ones the boy had exited from Colleen ran down to the pitch, as fast as her legs would go. Breathless she reached the stands. With great skill se scaled the wood pillars supporting the stands. Once she reached the seats, she ran towards the stairs.  
When she got there she ran up the stairs to the top of the stands, and looked out at the already risen sun. It was the first sunrise she had missed since she came to Hogwarts. Sighing she turned and ran back inside looking for the hallway that she had been attacked in last night, hoping it would hold clues that would help her to identify either her attacker, and her rescuer. When she finally got to the hallway, she saw that it was not yet light, as it was on the western side of the school. When she reached the end of the hallway the runs rays began to peek through the window. On the floor there was a large green rope, and beside it spreading almost the entire width of the hallway was a dark glistening pool of blood, her blood.  
It was at this moment that Colleen realized how lucky she was that the boy, whoever he was had heard her screams. With tears in her eyes, she turned and left the scene of the crime. Running back to her common room, she cried more tears than she ever knew she had, and resolved to find whoever did this to her and destroy them for their cruelty. She also made a decision to find out who rescued her and repay him the best she could.  
When she reached her bed, she climbed in and snuggled among all her blue, and white comforters, and feel into the deep sleep of a one who has suffered.  
  
Well folks-that's the first chapter---Please review it and tell me what you think. = ) All reviews, good or bad are GREATLY appreciated. -Stina 


	2. Chapter Two: Who Are You?

Disclaimer: None of its mine.damn.  
  
Chapter Two: Who are you?  
  
----THE GREAT HALL----  
  
The Great Hall was filled with students from all the houses in the morning. For once, there were no scandalous rumors, and no stupid assumptions flying from table to table courtesy of the younger years. The reason was because no one knew what happened, and those who did, weren't telling anyone.  
  
----GRIFFYNDOR TABLE----  
  
Oliver Wood sat in his normal seat at the Gryffindor table looking dazed. His long time best friend Katie Bell sat next to him looking concerned.  
"Hey Wood."  
-Silence-  
"Oliver; you alrite?"  
-Silence-  
"Wood!"  
-Silence-  
When she couldn't take his dazed silence anymore she began to violently shake him to get his attention. He looked up at her with his dark brown eyes, and gave her a weak half smile.  
Confident that she (finally) had his attention, she said, "What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing, I'm just really tired." He lied. In truth he was thinking about what happened last night, or this morning rather.  
"If you say so." She sighed with defeat.  
Leaving Katie alone to her thoughts, Oliver put his head on the table and returned to his own thoughts.  
  
----THE RAVENCLAW DORM----  
When she woke up at 1 the next afternoon, Colleen was vibrant with the energy that only 4 hours of sleep can give you.  
Practically skipping she ran to her wooden wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform. Once she had put on the gray woolen skirt, and the white sweater, she put on her blue and white scarf, her gloves, and her hat. Grabbing her broom, she began to run down to the pitch.  
  
----THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM----  
  
"Merlin, I'm bored.", Oliver said throwing himself onto one of the many overstuffed red and gold couches in the common room.  
"Yea, me to." Katie sighed back from a couch opposite his.  
"Want to go and play a little Quidditch?"  
"Oy---Do you ever want to do anything but play Quidditch?" She said with fake annoyance.  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
"Point well taken---Let me go grab my broom and I'll meet you here in five minutes."  
  
----The Quidditch Pitch----  
  
The three individuals all arrived at the pitch at the same time. When they saw each other, a slightly apprehensive look appeared on the faces of Oliver and Colleen. Katie on the other hand had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"O'MALLAY! HOW THE HELL YOU BEEN?"  
Before she could answer found herself tackled to the ground by her one time best friend, Katie Bell. Giving Oliver a "do you think you could help me; your chaser is attacking me look" she started to laugh hysterically.  
As she started to wriggle free of the headlock she somehow found herself in, Katie shouted, "You're not getting out unless you promise to play with us."  
"I surrender! I surrender!" Came the muffled voice through the fold of Katie cloak that covered her face.  
"Oh-k" Said Katie and released her hold on Colleen's neck.  
Unprepared for this sudden movement Colleen found herself face down on the ground. When she got up her faced was tinged with a bright pink color, but Oliver couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or from embarrassment.  
  
----IN THE AIR----  
  
A few minutes later, three people where racing around the pitch at amazing speeds. Peals of laughter could be heard around the stands as the three spun around the pitch, looping and diving at random points. After a few minutes, they mutually decided that the time to play had come. With Oliver defending the hoops, and Katie and Colleen passing the Quaffle back and forth at rapid speed, the game began. "Hey Katie." Whispered Colleen. "Yes Colleen?" Katie whispered back. "Want to try a reverse pass?" came her soft reply. "That's friggen impossible!" "No I've done it loads of times." "I think my team is in trouble when it comes to our game next Saturday." With a peal of laughter Colleen grabbed the Quaffle and hurtled down the field easily getting past Oliver to score. Katie and Oliver where both speechless. No one had ever gotten past Oliver so casually, and with such little effort. Noting the long and awkward silence at this move, Colleen announced that she needed to go and start her homework, and quickly left the field. As they watched her leave, Katie said, "She really is an amazing player." "Yea, she is." Said Oliver as his eyes followed her as she ran off the pitch towards the castle. Seeing where Oliver's gaze was, Katie said, "You like her don't you?" "Who me?" "You do! Don't deny it!" "Whatever Katie, I was just thinking about how much we need to practice. I knew she was good, I just didn't know she was THAT good." "Whatever Oliver, I'm leaving." With that Katie flew back to the ground and left in the same fashion as Colleen leaving a very confused Oliver hovering in front of the goal hoops. A few minutes after he had watched the girls go into the hall, he to descended from air to earth, and walked into the stone great hall.  
  
----A TOTALLY RANDOM HALLWAY----  
  
"Colleen!" "Hey Davies." She muttered back to the tall, blonde boy excitedly yelling at her. "What's the matter babe?" "Eh---Just have some confusing thoughts on my mind." "Care to share? Well I guess in YOUR case it would be 'Dar to share'?" he asked her teasingly. His smile quickly froze when she gave him an icy glare only to return bigger and more blinding than before. "My dear Captain." He began, " I think you need to loosen up." Before she could respond he bent down, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran to the divination tower.  
  
----IN THE TOWER---- (or outside of it in someone's case)  
  
Dangling upside down out of a window was not quite what Colleen had in mind that day, but at least the view was nice. Then Davies maliciously began to laugh and shake her feet, causing her entire body to jounce up and down, giving her the illusion that we was loosing his hold on her (as he dangled her out the window.) With her broom thrown in a corner of the room, and all people on the floor put asleep by the essence of the divination classroom, she had to resort to her only weapon. "If you don't bring me in and put me on my feet, then you're OFF MY TEAM!" "But if I drop you I'll be the captain and it would be so much easier!" he teased back and lowered her farther out the window. "YOU BLOODY WANKER BRING ME IN RIGHT NOW!" "Or what?" "OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!"  
He laughed so hard and the ridiculousness of this situation that he  
really did begin to let go of her feet. Her shrill scream of "DAVIES!"  
brought him back to reality and he pulled her back through the window. Once she was inside he proceeded to drop her on her head. After she grabbed her broom she ran as fast as she could away Roger Davies, who was still rolling on the floor, clutching his sides from laughing so hard.  
  
----IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM----  
  
"Merlin, I'm still bored Wood!" When he didn't answer, Katie looked over at him and saw him staring into the fire with a dreamy expression on his face. An expression that she was positive had something to do with their encounter with O'Malley earlier that day. "Can you see her in the fire?" "No." "Then why are you looking?" "No." "Do you have any idea that I am talking to you?" "No." "Do you consider yourself to be a person of great intelligence?" "No." Hearing this whole 'conversation' everyone in the common room looked over at the two and began to laugh. Still looking dreamily into the fire, Oliver suddenly had the feeling that people where looking at him, turning around he saw the entire common room staring at him. When they saw the shocked look on his face, the laughter began again, much louder than before. He couldn't help but smile, and then began to laugh to, though he wasn't sure why.  
  
----IN THE RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM----  
  
A tall blonde boy who was laughing hysterically chased a screaming blonde girl around chairs, and tables, and couches. "You won't get away from me this time! Eat my soul?---I"LL EAT YOUR SOUL!" "Thief! Stealing my swanky sayings!" Instead of bothering to reply he tackled her onto a blue couch and starting tickling her with no mercy.  
  
----AND SO ANOTHER DAY AT HOGWORTS ENDS!----  
  
A/N: Sorry this Chapter was so boring but it will get better soon---I promise!  
  
Feensta---why do you have the same name as me? Swanny- I'm not sure if Wood was a prefect either; but it was the only way that I could get him to be in the right place at the right time so I made him one for the purpose of this story. Thanks for reading and review it = ) Itefaq- I'll put Katie Bell in a lot as she is one of my favorite characters as well. I usually don't like OC stories either but I couldn't find a character in the book that fit the on I wanted to use in the story so I had no choice. I was thining I would make her one of the chasers in the world cup for Ireland from the fourth book but I am not sure if that would be good or not-would it be good? -Thanks for reading and reviewing it =) 


End file.
